


fall from grace

by maple (leeyoobin)



Series: smut with some plot maybe [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Roleplay, Romantic Throat Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, making use of the chains from R.o.S.E blue, that wasn't a tag i had to add it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/pseuds/maple
Summary: minji grins at bora, “you’re already in trouble. you really want to talk to me that way?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: smut with some plot maybe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862035
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this idea since the teasers for r.o.s.e blue mv came out, honestly, and i managed to finish it in a reasonable timeframe for once. this is...smut with the barest amount of plot. that's really it. i might just start posting oneshots like this if y'all really like them.

it’s mostly dark when minji walks into the room, her boots making solid sounds against the floor. she can hear the faint buzzing of the fluorescent lights in the hallway, their artificial glow bleeding into the room. it pairs with the street lights from outside, seoul neon igniting the small space in pink and red and green. 

bora is on the floor, cushioning under her knees (because minji isn’t a monster). chains wrap around her thin wrists and along her strong forearms, and when they make eye contact across the room, bora yanks at the metal. it makes a cacophony of sound, and minji manages not to flinch, just arching an eyebrow.

“you’re in quite the predicament, huh?” she smiles, the expression gentle and warm, words spoken almost in a purr. she steps closer and gently adjusts the thin chain jewelry against the bridge of bora’s nose. her hand then moves to dark hair and runs through it. 

bora tugs at the chains again, so hard her jacket almost slides off a muscular shoulder. minji is internally both impressed and concerned about her spraining something. she doesn’t break character, but her hand carding through bora’s hair this time is meant to settle her, and for a beat bora leans into the pull of minji’s fingers, eyes softening almost instantly.

“fuck you,” bora says though, remembering herself.

minji grins at her, “you’re already in trouble. you really want to talk to me that way?”

bora’s chains rattle again, her eyes no longer soft. her gaze is electric, and if minji didn’t know her so well it would likely have the strength to paralyze her in place. but she knows bora. she loves her, and she has no reason to fear something she’s well aware is all an act. a game.

minji moves her hand and cups bora’s jaw, squeezing it lightly so she doesn’t bruise the skin even as her fingers sink into the strong arch of bone. she tilts bora’s head up and speaks calmly, “what are you in trouble for, kitten?”

bora stays quiet, almost vibrating with defiance. it quivers in her lips as she works hard not to snark something back. minji parts her lips with her thumb, nail briefly pressing into the bottom one and indenting a crescent moon into her lipstick. it’s a trap, really, and before bora can recognize it, minji’s thumb is in her mouth, pressing against her tongue. 

for a split second, bora sucks on it, lips wrapping greedily around her knuckle. then the chains press cold against her skin and she remembers herself, and she traps minji’s thumb gently but firmly between her teeth. minji frowns, pressing down against the bottom row, “kitten, i asked you a question.”

bora says nothing once again, still blistering like a flame. the same look she gave minji with all the camera lenses focused on them earlier in the day. the reason they snuck out of the dorm and ended up back here now, because  _ fuck  _ did minji spend all day picturing other scenarios with bora in that stupid outfit and those stupid thigh high boots and the stupid face chain, how much fun they can have with the chains wrapped around her wrists.

it’s not like bora couldn’t get herself free easily enough. but it’s part of the game. it always is, and minji can already picture her fucked out and desperate and leaning on the bonds for support, and that’s what’s giving her the energy to be here even after an exhausting day of filming.

they have a long staring contest, and then bora makes her fatal mistake. that dark, intense gaze wanders, eyes trailing down over minji’s suit, the harness neat just under her breasts, and then even lower. there’s a bulge in her suit pants and bora focuses on that, only for a second, but minji can see her pupils darken, feel the way her tongue instinctively attempts to move and lick at her lips.

finally, bora makes eye contact again. she speaks around minji’s thumb in her mouth, the words muffled but the projected annoyance still highlighting each one clearly, “i talked back, mistress.”

“and what happens to girls who talk back?”

bora pauses, swallows thickly in a way that makes her lips briefly press firmer around minji’s knuckle. “...they get punished.”

“good girl.” minji nods, rewarding her with the praise. bora spent all day trying her patience, grinning at her through her teasing and sarcasm because with the film crews around minji could do nothing about it. and she knows that the attitude was all because bora wanted  _ this _ . she knows bora feels safest, most at home here on her knees with minji to guide her. and that raw, genuine trust is enough to make minji’s heart stutter in her chest a little bit.

but it’s not the time for that sort of softness.

instead minji shifts her grip, trading her thumb for two fingers instead. they push into bora’s mouth and she thrusts them slowly, urging her to actually suck at them instead of holding them between her teeth. bora’s gaze stays locked on hers, warm breath from her nose brushing against minji’s knuckles just a little faster than before.

minji manages to unbutton her slacks with her free hand, pushing down those and the underwear beneath, releasing the silicone from where it was straining at the fabric. bora’s breath hitches, the exhale shivering as it escapes, and minji can feel the whine in her hot mouth as she takes in the sight.

“you were such a brat today, kitten. but you can do a lot of things with your mouth, hm? so let’s make good use of it.” 

she briefly presses her fingers deeper, bora sucking at them obediently, lips wrapping around her slick knuckles. and she sinks them just deep enough for bora to choke a little before she pulls them back. her fingertips draw down bora’s chin, the saliva sticking to her skin a bit. 

then minji’s hand wraps around the base, the other sinking into bora’s soft hair so it weaves around her fingers like dark little estuaries. she pulls her in and bora remembers the game long enough to try to squirm away. she bares her teeth all sharp and feral, catlike and filled up with an attempt at venom.

minji grips her jaw firmly and pushes past her teeth, the growl bora attempts fizzling out like a firework, morphing into a whiny choking sound as light pink silicone fills her mouth. bora yanks at the chains again but the earlier aggression isn’t there anymore, her dark eyes growing soft and melting like ice in a cup of coffee. 

“that’s it. you don’t  _ want  _ to be a bad girl, do you?” minji purrs, fingers briefly tender in bora’s hair.

bora tugs weakly at the chains but simultaneously bobs her head a bit, trying to take minji deeper. minji doesn’t move yet, still petting bora’s hair with an undeniable tenderness. “you want to be good, right? make your mistress proud and show how sorry you are?”

a pause. a beat where bora’s eyes try to flare with denial.

it flickers like campfire embers. but the trust and bond they have, bora’s inherent submission and craving for vulnerability, it wins out, and bora just softens instead. she relaxes her muscles and minji smiles at her still composed and dominant but also pleased. her fingers run through bora’s hair gently one more time.

and then she tightens her grip, sharp and sudden, holding bora in place as she starts to move her hips. 

they find their rhythm easily, bora bobbing her head and hollowing her cheeks, working at the cock like it isn’t just silicone. like minji can feel it. they hold eye contact and bora moans around her, little breathless noises that escape with each thrust of minji’s hips. which really just drives minji more, bora’s soft sounds almost hypnotic, luring her into that firm, steady pace.

“that’s it…” minji praises, a little breathless herself despite the fact she can’t feel anything except a dull pressure of the harness against her skin. “you want more, kitten? want me to throat fuck you and remind you who you belong to?” 

bora whines louder, the sound pitching just a little with vibrato with her mouth full. and minji can’t help but grin at her half-sinister half-desperately in love. her next thrust is deeper, meeting more resistance as it sinks in and hits the back of bora’s throat. bora chokes and moans at the same time, the chains protesting against each other as she shifts to press her own thighs together.

each firm motion draws another gagging moan from bora’s mouth, and it sounds rough, feels like minji is doing damage to something fragile and delicate. but she knows better, knows bora can take it and craves the feeling of being so helpless. the kind of confessional where she’s entirely at minji’s mercy, on her knees choking worship as minji relentlessly fucks her.

the chains tremble every time bora shifts her position, the only sound besides the sounds of their motions together. bora’s breath grows a bit more tense, the inhales catching and exhales shuddering. tears pool in her eyes and drip down her cheeks, staining her skin and mixing with the drool on her lips. 

then there’s a sudden harsh yank of the chains, the metal loud as it collides with itself. bora cries out around minji’s cock, eyes closing, and she chokes harder as her entire body shudders, her thighs still pressing tight together even as her hips jerk. 

minji arches an eyebrow and carefully pulls out. a few strands of saliva follow her and eventually break away, dripping down bora’s chin instead. her lipstick is a ruined mess, abstract art mostly painting the cock instead. her lips are swollen, breaths bruised and echoing how throat-fucked she is. her cheeks flush pinker than roses, the blush blooming all the way down to her chest.

“did you just cum?” minji asks.

bora’s eyes fall, focusing on the floor. she pants around her sore throat, partially dizzy and entirely owned. 

“...yes, mistress,” she manages.

and minji smirks. she tucks the slick, messy silicone back into her underwear and pulls up her pants, buttoning them neatly like she has nothing to hide. she slips off the jacket of her suit and folds it neatly, pushing her sleeves up to hug her muscular forearms just under the joint of her elbows. 

and then she kneels down to bora’s level, gripping one thigh hard enough to feel the strong muscle under the layer of softness on top. she pulls it open and her hand trails higher, along need-slickened skin and up to the fabric of bora’s panties. the core of the lace is practically dripping, and minji shoves the fabric aside without thought, almost without care (but bora knows better, of course).

“well then i’d like you to do it again. and i’d like to hear you this time. that’s something else useful you can do with that pretty mouth of yours, isn’t it?” 

bora nods, eyes widening and growing dark all over again. at her level minji can see the neon lights and how they reflect and refract like stained glass in the dark ocean of bora’s irises.

her fingers briefly circle around bora’s clit and then she presses two inside, her cunt immediately tightening around them the same way bora had wrapped her mouth so obediently around those same fingers just moments before. bora moans, head falling to the side, chain sliding haphazard across her flustered, sweaty face.

“fuck...mistress...please…” bora whimpers, and minji smirks a little. but she does move, pumping her fingers in slow, firm undulations, the pads of them swiping over that swollen ridge every time. 

minji leans in close, the bonds leaving bora helpless to move away, not that she would if she had a choice. she kisses her cheek, the needy curve of her jaw, her flushed earlobe. and she pauses there, breath hot against the shell of her ear, “you’re such a needy kitten, so desperate for me that you came without me even touching you. isn’t that cute, babygirl? you love me fucking your throat so much...love me taking control so much...that it can make you cum without even the slightest touch against your cunt?”

bora whimpers, head falling to the side more, body sagging against the chains and legs shaking as she grinds into minji’s slow but deep thrusts. minji knows it must be the most delicious sort of agony.

“i’m...all yours.” bora breathes out like a prayer, words soft but this close minji can hear them clearly. “always. even...even when i’m bad.”

“yes, you are.” minji agrees. her thumb finds bora’s clit and she swipes back and forth firmly against it, over and over, the way she knows makes bora’s entire body turn into something high voltage. “you’re  _ my  _ beautiful, filthy little slut and i love you so, so much.”

she can’t be certain if it’s the declaration of love, the cruel-but-affectionate pet name, or the suddenly faster motions of her fingers that brings bora over. but something does, and she trembles and tugs at the chains and makes an absolute mess of minji’s hand. and that’s all that matters, the fact that it happens and bora seems to briefly levitate out of her own body as it does.

as soon as her sharp cry finishes ricocheting echoes against the walls, minji pulls out. she licks her own fingers clean, careful not to mess up her perfectly applied lipstick. and then she quickly helps get bora’s tired muscles free from the maze of metal, massaging her wrists and forearms to make sure the blood flows into them properly. 

“hey baby, are you feeling okay? nothing hurts?” minji asks, pulling an exhausted bora into her arms.

bora shakes her head, face pressing against minji’s neck, a still-sticky mess of tears and spit and all of the other reminders who owns her. “just my throat a little.”

“okay. okay good.” minji reaches for her bag, gets out some wet wipes that she uses to clean bora’s face and between her thighs, leaving behind flushed skin but also bora’s wide, adoring gaze looking up at her all foggy with subspace and sleepiness.

“you took it so well,” minji soothes, offering other praise until bora is more in her own head, less dazed. once she can stand she gets her to her feet and minji helps her out of the filming studio and to the bathroom to get them both changed into something more reasonable, clean and soft and comfortable. she came prepared, of course, because this was a game but for kim minji, playing to win means making sure bora feels safe and cared for.

getting bora back to the dorm will be a bit of a hassle, but minji already has an alibi mapped out, an explanation that bora lost something on set and minji came back with her to look for it. a safe way home. 

so she texts their manager and explains the situation, and as they wait for someone to come pick them up, minji just holds bora close, kissing her temples and cheeks and making sure she feels  _ good _ despite the harshness of their intimacy. 

“i love you,” bora murmurs, against her jaw, “thank you for always being what i need.”

“i love you too, kitten.”

the long day of filming, the annoyance, the slight soreness in her lower back--none of that matters. bora makes all of it worth it with no effort at all.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be much appreciated, including requesting specific ships! you can find me on twitter @firelordsiyeon or on curiouscat at http://curiouscat.me/lilacyoobin


End file.
